Safety
by Silver2010
Summary: Zoro/Zolo is on watch and tries to keep himself awake.


Hello everyone. I apologize that I haven't been updating **The Uchiha Makeover**. It is hard to do when you get writers block for so long and life happens to you. I am currently working on the second chapter, but I wouldn't hold my breath for it. One thing I know for certain is that I will not abandon the story because I don't like it when other writers do it I won't do it to you. Here is another story that I did which I don't plan to turn into a multiple chapter story. If I eventually do decide on one based off of this story, then I will start a new story and write it all out first then submit it one chapter at a time. Of course this would be a prequel story if I did that. I am calling him Zolo instead of Zoro in my fanfiction. Please read and review to tell me what you think.

* * *

Zolo Roronoa was bored. He had been on watch for four hours already. Nothing had happened. Yawning, he pulled his blanket around himself as he felt a cooler than normal breeze. The ship he was on was heading to a winter island so that was to be expected.

His right hand shifted through his moss green hair as he yawned again. The green haired man had been warned to stay awake, since they would reach the winter island sometime that night. He tucked himself comfortably within his blanket and his eyes fell shut.

A sudden shift in the air jerked Zolo wide awake. His hands automatically grabbed the three swords at his side, body half crouched. The blanket drifted to rest against the mast he had been leaning against.

Dark green eyes shifted as the swordsman searched for possible danger. He looked out at the ocean that surrounded the ship on all sides. His bird's eye view from the crow's nest aided him in his search. The man circled around the mast with careful precision.

After doing a full circle, he gazed down at the ship itself. Light from the full moon bathed the ship in an ethereal glow. The beauty from it was lost on the swordsman. He used the light to try to locate a potential threat.

Zolo looked towards the front of the ship. The ram figure head with a permanent smile on its face was the same as always. His captain would be mad if anything happened to his favorite seat.

Sharp dark green eyes scanned the bow and main deck. Seeing nothing, he looked around the mainmast. The crow's nest was situated near the top of it. Finding nothing again, he searched the rest of the main deck and as much of the stern as he could see despite the rear flag being in the way.

Zolo examined the tangerine trees the longest, because it was a good place for someone to hide. The swordsman knew from personal experience. It had become a good place for him to nap when he didn't want to be bothered by the others. Spotting nothing, he looked around the ship and then out to sea again.

_ "Must have just imagined it,"_ Zolo thought. He hadn't seen or felt a threat so he decided to sit down again. After he set down his swords and picked up his blanket, the green haired man resettled himself against the mast.

"Worked myself up for nothing," the swordsman grumbled. He shifted and then tucked himself comfortably within his blanket. His eyes drifted shut again.

Zolo's mind went back to his captain. The other man's ability to stretch had come from a "Devil Fruit." A Devil Fruit is a special fruit that gives the one who ate it a unique ability, but there is a catch. It permanently takes away the person's ability to swim forever. When a devil fruit user lands in the water, they will sink rapidly and be unable to move. They will drown if someone doesn't save them.

Despite the younger man's inability to swim, he always insisted that the figure head was his seat. No one else could take it and no one could talk him out of sitting there. His captain had stretched his arms and legs around the figure head. He refused to let go until he was allowed to claim it has his spot. It had taken him only a full day.

Zolo remembered when he first saw his captain use his ability. A group of men had fired guns at the green haired man. When that had happened, the swordsman had been shocked to see the younger man's body repel the bullets.

At the time, Zolo hadn't known anything about Devil Fruits or their abilities. He had asked him what he was. His captain had said he was a rubber man. Black eyes had shined as he smiled at the swordsman. He made it seem like being rubber was the most natural thing in the world.

Zolo tried to think of the name of the island to keep himself awake. The man was half asleep when the ships' navigator had said it the first time. He knew that the ships navigator, Nami, had repeated it about a dozen times, since the captain, Luffy, couldn't seem to remember it. The rubber man hadn't cared if he remembered the name of the island or not. He just asked out of boredom. Zolo realized the island's name was Abarran.

Feeling himself about to drift off, the swordsman attempted to distract himself again. He didn't care if he was yelled at. It was something that he figured came with knowing a woman like Nami. She always yelled at the guys on the ship, dished out orders and obsessed over money. Never borrow money from the orange haired navigator.

The one and only time he ever owed her money, she had charged him interest. This hadn't bothered him at first. However he had got the swords for free and returned exactly what he had borrowed. Unfortunately, she still charged him the 300% interest. This meant he still had another 200,000 berries that needed to be paid back. It was one of the most messed up loans he had ever had.

_ "Witch,"_ Zolo thought as an irritated frown graced his features.

Nami had used the debt Zolo had with her to get him to help her get even more money out of a princess. The princess promised to give them a monetary reward. All they had to do was help her get back to her home country and protect her from a group that had been trying to kill her.

Nami's plan to get the reward money had back fired on her. They hadn't gotten any money at all for helping the princess. However, they did get temporary royal treatment in her palace to recover from their injures. Since that was just as good as receiving a cash reward, Nami had written off what the swordsman owed her. At least he didn't owe her money any more.

The witch had tried to threaten him by charging him money for however long he was asleep on watch. She decided that she would charge him 100,000 berries for every minute he was asleep. It didn't scare the green haired swordsman, though.

What actually kept the man awake was his desire to prevent the ship from crashing into Abarran. He let his mind wander from questions about what to expect on Abarran to some mental training exercises. His dark green eyes fell shut again. Unfortunately, his attempts to stay awake didn't work. Zolo Roronoa fell asleep.

In a few hours he would be woken up by the rest of the crew. He would be yelled at by Nami that he owed her money. Luffy would laugh at him. The ship's cook, Sanji, would rush to defend Nami when Zolo backed her into a verbal corner. They would fight, which the ships' sharpshooter, Usopp, would break up by pointing out the island that was on the horizon. Nami would get mad about being misinformed and grumble about getting her money back. The ships' doctor, Chopper, and archeologist, Robin, would just be coming out of the kitchen.

Everyone would check to see if any of them needed supplies. They would gear up for their next adventure. Once they were close enough, they would prepare to dock on Abarran Island. For now he would sleep, because he knew that his crew and home were safe.


End file.
